Seven Days of Love and Doubt
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Conan started to doubt KID's true identity is his life savior, Kaito Kuroba. When Conan realized the truth, his savior suddenly left him. How can Conan apologize? By going to KID's heist. For the sick Yagami Mai. (This is his friend, Himitsu Saijou and as I said, he used my name as his pen name.) Get well soon, Yagami! (edited summary) (Rated T at the end)
1. Day One

_**Day One**_

* * *

Conan Edogawa is a 7 year-old boy who lives at Beika Street. He is currently staying with Ran Mouri and Kogoro Mouri. Right now, he is strolling along the streets with bored eyes. He doesn't know what to do or where to go next. Suddenly, he ended up at the cafe just below his current home, the Poirot Cafe. He decided to go inside to have some lunch.

"Welcome, Conan-kun!" the waitress, Azusa Enomoto greeted him.

"H-Hello, Azusa-nee chan." Conan greeted as he passed the waitress. He decided to sit on his usual seat.

"What do you want, Conan-kun?" the waitress asked the boy.

"Juice." Conan replied sheepishly.

"OK. What else?"

"Nothing more."

"Eh? That's all?"

"Yes."

"OK, then."

Azusa left the depressed-looking boy alone. Conan rested his elbow on the table, with his cheek rested on his hand. He looked outside through a window. Conan let out a depressed sigh.

When Conan's order arrived, Azusa noticed the depressed boy's expression.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" she asked the boy. "You seem depressed."

"No, nothing's wrong, Azusa-nee chan."

"Is...that so?"

"Y-Yes..."

"OK, then. Tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

The waitress left with a worried face. She looked at the boy once more. Then, she left. Suddenly, someone entered the cafe.

"Welcome, sir!" Azusa greeted that person.

That person is a 16-17 year-old boy. He has spiky, brown hair and indigo eyes. He wore a smile in his face. He wore a blue jacket over his green T-shirt. He wore blue pants and blue sneakers.

The lad raised his hand, greeting the waitress. The person looked around for his seat. He spotted the depressed boy. He went to that seat and sat down. Then, Azusa approached the lad.

"Excuse, sir," the waitress said. "But, that seat is already consumed."

"It's alright." said the lad. "I'm one of the boy's best friend.

Conan was surprised from the lad's replied. Then, Azusa looked at the surprised Conan.

"Is it alright for you, Conan-kun?" Azusa asked.

"Y-Yes." Conan answered confused but yet surprised.

"OK, then."

The waitress looked at the lad.

"What do you want, sir?"

"A cup of coffee. Nothing else."

"Understood."

The waitress left the lad and the boy alone.

When the waitress left, Conan looked at the lad with an annoyed expression. The lad smiled at the boy.

"Who are you?" Conan asked the lad annoyingly. "Why did you sit here with me?"

"Hey, hey! Slow down!" the lad said, motioning his hands. "OK. What was the first question?"

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm Kaito Kuroba, 17 years old. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, why did sit beside me?"

"I just saw that depressed face of yours when I came inside."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"You were staring outside through that window, wearing a depressed face."

"Is that the very reason why you sat beside me?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Conan let out a depressed sigh before continuing.

"You're being a fool." he said.

"What!?" Kaito exclaimed.

"You're being a fool of yourself."

"Shut up! Listen, all I wanted to do is to cheer you up."

"What? I'm not sad, you know that."

"But 'depressed' is a kind of 'sad'."

"Oh, shut up."

"Come on, I'll show you some of my magic."

"You mean, 'magic tricks'."

"No! Simply, magic, OK? Just, please, little boy."

"Fine..."

"Oh, by the way, I haven't got your name."

"Conan. Conan Edogawa."

"OK, then, Conan. I'm going to make you amused! One of a magician's rules is to make his audience amused using his magic."

"Tricks."

"Shut up! Anyway, I'll first show one of the simplest magic."

"Tricks."

"Shut up!"

Kaito, who was annoyed for a second, smiled and made a white rose appeared. Conan was bored about it.

"Now, I'm going to show you that this white rose will turn into a blue one." Kaito explained.

"Fine. Do it."

Kaito focused at the rose. Conan became interested and stared at the rose, too with a smirk in his face. The lad saw this and smiled. Then, he continued focusing at the rose once more. After a few seconds, the white rose slowly turned into a blue rose. Kaito grinned while Conan smiled. Kaito saw this.

"I knew it that you'll be amused. That face of yours tells me." Kaito said happily a he pointed Conan's smiling face.

"Shut up!" Conan said sarcastically. "Just like you said, I was amused. But, I already knew the trick behind that magic trick."

"Eh? Well then, would you mind tell me?"

"Show me your palm first."

Kaito smirked but he was actually surprised about Conan's words. He showed his palm and there is small pile of blue powder on his palm. Conan smirked when he saw this.

"That is cotton, stained with blue ink." Conan explained. "If the blue ink absorbs through the cut end of the rose's stem, a white rose will tinged together with the ink's color, causing the white rose to turn blue. That is a simple trick, though. It was already done by Leviathan, the alchemist, around 1898 - 1899."

Kaito simply clapped after the deduction. "Very good, Conan-kun! You are some kind of detective."

"Indeed, I am." Conan said calmly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

After a few seconds, the two laughed and Kaito continued showing magic tricks to Conan while Conan continue deducing each and every trick. Because of that, the two formed a bond together.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to:  
Gosick - the only anime where I can find the magic trick and the history of it.  
Victorique de Blois - the one who explained the trick.  
**

**RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Sankyuu, minna!**


	2. Day Two

_**Day Two**_

* * *

Conan Edogawa lay on the agency's couch. Once more, he was bored, after solving another case using Kogoro-occhan. He let out a depressed sigh. He looked at ceiling and saw an image of the teenager he met yesterday. Now, what was his name again? Right, Kaito Kuroba.

"Kuroba...huh?" Conan thought. "Kuroba, as in 'clover'. Kaito as in Kaito KID..."

Conan's thoughts shattered when the third thought came inside his mind. Kaito? Kaito KID? Did Conan thought that that teenager he just met was KID, the phantom thief?

"No, it's impossible." Conan thought to himself. Then, he let out a sigh. He wanted to talk to Ran but she wasn't there, nor Kogoro-occhan. And also, the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows was here. So, that makes two things: Conan is alone and it is raining outside Beika Street.

Suddenly, Conan heard a creak coming from the door. He sat up to check who the visitor was. He was surprised when it was the teenager he met yesterday, the one and only Kaito Kuroba.

He was wearing a blue-and-green striped T-shirt, light-brown khaki pants and red sneakers. He wore a smile when he saw Conan.

"Hello, Conan-kun." greeted the teenager. "It looks like, we meet again."

"Yeah..." Conan said in his deep, adult-like voice. "But, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. Just visiting you."

Kaito sat beside the boy with his left foot rested on his right thigh. Conan looked at Kaito and noticed that his clothes are wet.

"I think I should get you a towel." Conan said as he jumped lightly and landed on the floor. His putted his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Why?" Kaito asked, confused.

"You ran under the rain, didn't you?"

"H-How did you know?"

"You're clothes are wet, you fool. I even thought you brought an umbrella. So, I guess, while you were coming here, the rain started, right?"

Kaito let out a sigh and smiled at Conan.

"You're right." he said. "As expected from Detective Conan-kun."

"Shut up." Conan said. "Anyway, I'll be back for a while so, please, wait there."

Then, Conan opened the door and closed it behind him. Kaito watched Conan left with a smile in his face.

After a few minutes, Conan arrived with a towel on his shoulder. He walked towards the couch and saw Kaito lying on the couch.

"Oh, you've arrived." Kaito said as he sat up with his feet on the floor and got the towel from Conan's shoulder and started wiping himself. "Thanks."

"No problem." Conan replied as he sat beside Kaito.

Conan watched Kaito wiping his face and hair. Kaito spotted Conan and Conan blushed. Kaito smiled and leaned a little to Conan's head. He pulled Conan's face by wrapping the towel behind Conan's head. And they ended up kissing each other. Kaito removed the towel when they broke apart.

Conan wiped his lips with his the back of his hand while Kaito licked his.

"You're lips are so soft but somewhat cold, Conan-kun." Kaito said in the voice which is familiar to Conan. Conan was surprised when he heard Kaito's voice. Conan looked at Kaito with a smirk.

"You're KID, right?" Conan said.

Kaito smirked. "Of course, not!"

"That so? Sorry for suspecting you."

Conan turned away as he let out a sigh. The rain kept pouring. Conan looked at the window and he sighed once more. Kaito noticed this. He smiled and hugged Conan.

"You're cold, Conan-kun?" Kaito asked Conan.

"A...little." Conan answered slightly, with his eyes slightly narrowed, wearing a sad face. But, he smiled. "But, I feel a little warm now."

"That so?"

"Yeah...Thanks, Kaito-nii chan."

"No problem."

Kaito hugged Conan tightly. This lasted for a few minutes. Conan looked at Kaito's arms that were wrapped around him. He smiled to himself but, his tears fell. Kaito felt Conan's tears fell.

"C-Conan-kun, are you crying?" Kaito asked.

"Do you think a detective like me would cry?" Conan said calmly, not letting Kaito knew he's really crying.

Kaito knew Conan was lying. He smiled and rested his face on Conan's back.

"Cry, Conan." Kaito said. "Show your feelings."

Conan was surprised from Kaito's words. He couldn't help but, cry quietly.

What is the reason Conan is crying? It was because he remembered his best friend hugged him too, warming him, when it was raining. But, during that moment, Conan slapped his best friend's arms and told him to go away. His friend was surprised. He lowered his head and slowly left Conan. Who was Conan's best friend? Of course, it's no other but...

"Hattori..." he uttered slowly. "I'm...sorry."

Conan regretted that very moment when he made his best friend leave him. It was unforgettable for Conan. But, Conan was very thankful that Kaito came into his life. Why? Because, Kaito will be the next person who will comfort Conan once more.

* * *

**(Oh, sorry, fans. But, I just want to explore more of Conan's past by writing this.)  
(While making this story, I was listening to 'Order Made' by RADWIMPS. So sad...anyway.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**


	3. Day Three

_**Day Three**_

* * *

Conan was walking along Beika's local park one sunny afternoon. He rested on a bench under a tree. He watched those happy kids playing along the swing, sliding along the slide and riding on those colored-horses. Conan watched those kids with a smile in his face. Suddenly, a dove landed on his shoulder. Conan almost jump in surprise but, he smiled. He noticed that there's a piece of paper, rolled and tied with a small ribbon in the dove's beak. Conan got the paper, opened it and read it:

_Hello, Conan-kun,_

_I can see you from this very spot where I am. Now, all you have to do is to look for that very spot.  
Hint: my name_

_-Kaito-nii chan_

"W-What the...?" Conan thought to himself. "What is he talking about?"

Conan kept the letter in his pocket and jumped lightly. He landed on the ground safely. The dove flew and landed on Conan's shoulder once more. Conan noticed this and became somewhat annoyed. But, he smiled.

"Hey, little dove," Conan talked to the dove. "You know where Kaito-nii chan is, do you?"

The dove just look at him, not answering.

"Guess not, huh?" Conan thought. "But, let's see..."

Conan rested his chin on his hand, thinking deeply.

"Kaito said that he is somewhere in the very spot where he can see me." Conan thought. "And the second hint is, his name. Kaito Kuroba...Kaito Kuroba...Kuroba...? Clover...That's it! A clover patch. But, I wonder where we can find one here..."

Then, Conan looked at the dove. He came up an idea. Then, he smiled.

"Hey, little dove," Conan said. "I don't know if you would understand me but, can you find a place here where there's a clover?"

The dove looked at the boy and then at a second, it flew away. Conan waited under the bench for the dove's arrival. After a few minutes, the dove arrived with a three-leaf clover in its beak. Conan smiled.

"Just like Noah's Ark..." Conan thought to himself. He looked at the dove.

"Where did you find that, little dove?" Conan asked the dove.

The dove flew and Conan followed him. After a few steps, Conan stopped when the dove stopped flying. Conan looked in front of him and saw a three-leaf clover patch. He looked behind and spotted the bench where he was. He smiled.

"So this is the place, eh?" Conan thought. "Now, where is he...?"

The dove landed on the boy's shoulder. Conan got the clover and examined it. He looked around and saw no one was there. Then, he saw someone wearing black.

He was young, about 16-17 years old. He was also wearing a black cap, a black leather jacket, a violet T-shirt with a drawing of a white skull, black pants and black shoes. He was even wearing shades

Conan smiled and looked at the dove.

"Hey, little dove." Conan said. "This is the last favor. Can you get that guy's cap?"

Conan pointed at the lad's direction and the dove looked at it. The dove flew and snatched the cap. The lad became surprised.

"Wha-! My cap! My cap!" he exclaimed. "Someone, please, get my cap!"

Conan smiled when he recognized that voice. The dove putted the cap on Conan's head and landed on the boy's shoulder once more. Conan was surprised but, fixed the cap anyway.

"You're Kaito-nii chan, aren't you?" Conan said in his deep, adult-like voice.

The lad smiled and removed his shades and wore a grin at Conan.

"You got me, Conan-kun." Kaito said. "But, how did you know who I am?"

"That outfit you're wearing is very familiar to me." Conan explained. "Also, your hairstyle tells me."

"Oh, I see. And, it seems to me that that dove somewhat likes you."

"How come?"

"You used it to looked for a clover in a clover patch-which is here-, showed you where it found the clover and even snatched my cap and putted it on you."

"Yeah, right. So?"

"You can keep the dove."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Trust me."

"O-OK."

Conan looked at the dove and smiled.

"Then, his name will be...Shiroi Kaito." Conan said. "But, I'll call you 'Shiroi'."

The dove flew around Conan. It seems that is was happy he has a name and a new owner. Conan and Kaito smiled as the dove flew happily.

* * *

**(OK, now, why doves? How would I even know? Besides, I'm thinking that at the next chapter it'll be "Sakana!" ("Fish!") Poor Kaito. I wonder, what'll he do...)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**


	4. Day Four

_**Day Four**_

* * *

There was nothing much to do that day. Conan was lying on the couch again. He sat up and jumped lightly and landed on the floor. He went to the door but as he opened it, he was surprised when he saw Kaito, holding a paper bag.

"K-Kaito-nii chan?" Conan uttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Conan-kun!" Kaito said with a smile. "I was planning to meet you and Shiroi-kun."

"Ah, I see. Actually, I was planning to go upstairs to check him."

"What? He's upstairs?"

"In me and Ojii-san's room."

"I see. Then, let's go."

The two went upstairs and opened the door. They went inside the room and saw the dove in its cage. Conan opened the cage's door and the dove flew freely and rested on Conan's shoulder.

"Hi there, Shiroi-kun." Conan greeted the bird. "Feeling better?"

The bird flew around Conan's head. Then, he rested on Conan's shoulder again.

"That seems a yes, to me." Conan thought. Then, he turned at Kaito.

"Hey, Kaito-nii chan." Conan said. "What is inside the bag?"

"Oh, this?" Kaito said, showing the bag. "This is Shiroi-kun's food. I was about to give it to you, though. Here, take it."

"Thanks."

Conan got the bag and opened it. There were a can of bird seeds and some water. Conan opened the can of bird seeds and putted it in a container. He also did the same to the water. He putted it inside the cage and the bird flew inside. It started eating the seeds and drinking the water. Conan smiled as he slowly closed the cage's door.

"So, besides visiting the two of us." Conan said as he turned to Kaito. "What is your other reason for coming here?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Kaito asked.

"Come on. You always have that 'other reason."

Kaito let out a sigh before answering.

"Yes. I have the 'other reason'." he said.

"And that is?" Conan asked.

"There's something I wanted to talk about."

"What?"

"About the day when you suddenly cried."

"Eh!? B-But, why do you have to talk about it?"

"Let's just talk about it, alright?"

"O-OK..."

Kaito was somewhat angry and Conan is worried. If Kaito disappeared once more because of him, his life will be full of sorrow.

The two simply went downstairs and went inside the agency's room. The two sat on the couch and silence occurred for a few minutes. Kaito noticed Conan's worried face. Kaito frowned and patted Conan's shoulder. Conan was shocked and he looked at Kaito but before he knew it, Kaito kissed him.

When they broke apart, Conan was shocked when he saw Kaito's eyes. It was different than his usual eyes but, it is somewhat like that of a sad puppy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Conan-kun." Kaito said in a quiet, voice.

Conan was surprised from Kaito's words. He became confused.

"W-What are you talking about, Kaito-nii chan?" Conan asked.

Kaito let out a sigh.

"I...was angry, wasn't I?" he said . "When I told you that I wanted to talk about the day when you cried?"

Conan didn't answered. He didn't even looked at Kaito. Because of this, Kaito was angered and pinned Conan down. He hold Conan's hands using one hand. Conan tried to struggle but, Kaito was too strong. Kaito leaned closer to Conan so that Conan can look at him in the eye.

"Conan-kun, please, answer me." Kaito said in quiet voice.

Conan still won't answer. Then, Kaito started to unbutton Conan's shirt, much to Conan's surprise. He started to lick the boy's body. Then, his other hand wandered around the body.

Nn...nn...! _  
_

After a few seconds, Conan exclaimed.

"OK! I'll tell you!" Conan exclaimed in a weak voice. Contented, Kaito stopped and buttoned Conan's shirt and moved his body away from him. Conan sat up and putted his hand on his forehead.

"Sorry, Conan-kun." Kaito said in an apologetic voice.

"I...understand." Conan said. "Since it's Kaito-nii chan, I understand. It was my fault, anyway. For not answering your question."

Speechless, Kaito lowered his head, hiding his frown. But Conan smiled and patted Kaito's head, much to the other boy's surprise.

"You see, Kaito-nii chan," Conan began. "I was a fool of myself. I cried that day because, I remembered something."

Kaito looked up surprised. Conan removed his hand on Kaito's head.

"What...is that?" Kaito asked.

"One day, it was raining, just like that day." Conan explained. "I was alone with my friend. He has the same age as you. When I felt cold, he suddenly hugged me. But I moved him away and told him to leave. I know he was surprised but I didn't know what was his next expression; because he lowered his head. And then, he left me. But-"

Conan sighed before continuing.

"I was thankful, you came into my life. I finally had someone who would understand me and my feelings but, I know that you might think yourself as my friend's substitute but, if you really think that, you can leave me."

Kaito was shocked from the boy's words. He smiled and hugged the boy.

"I will always be there for you. I will never leave you. Like the way, your best friend leave..._because of you._"

* * *

**(I dunno if this came out really fine but, I do really hope you like it.)  
(Where did this idea came from: out of nowhere. The sudden anger of Kaito, his sudden harassment, all of them came out of nowhere.)  
(The 'Nn...nn...' part, that was Conan.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thank you! ^^)**


	5. Day Five

_**Day Five**_

* * *

Conan was reading the newspaper when suddenly, he noticed the headline, 'KID plans to steal Emerald Leaf!'. Conan was interested so, he decided to read the whole thing. After reading the whole article, he looked at the picture of KID's notice and the jewel. The jewel is a curved-edge, rectangular emerald jewel. It was placed in a gold ring. Then, Conan read KID's notice:

_The leaf dances with the wind  
Whenever the wind comes  
And I will steal that precious jewel  
As fast as the wind_

_-Kaito KID _

Conan smirked and decided to go to Haiji Hotel for it was believed that the jewel was there.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**Yagami told me not to write the whole thing and told me to go to the part where Conan cornered KID. Also during the article part, he said not to write it too because he knew that 'the fans wanted to go to the ending quickly'. Once more, this is his friend, Himitsu, writing the story.**

* * *

Finally, our little detective was able to corner Kaito KID. The cold wind blew and the moon is shining brightly. All the buildings were well-lit. But, what's important is, the thief and the detective faced off once more. Conan aimed his readied tranquilizer watch to KID.

"Give me the jewel." the boy said.

KID smirked and just threw the jewel to Conan. Conan caught it as KID walked towards the boy detective.

"Say, Tantei-kun," KID said. "There's always one thing that always bothers me."

"And, what is that? Is it the jewel you kept looking for?" Conan mocked.

"No, not that. It's you."

Silence occurred as the wind blew. Conan became surprised as KID looked the boy.

"W-What do you mean by me?" the boy asked surprisingly.

"Well, Tantei-kun," KID said. "You always come to my heists whenever I have one. Even if you're sick, you always came for me. Why is that?"

Conan smirked and snickered.

"Of course I have to come, you fool." he replied. "Because, you are a thief. And thieves are criminals. And since I'm Kogoro-ojii san's private eye, let's say that, it's me and the police's job to capture criminals like you."

KID laughed when he heard Conan's reply. Then he stopped.

"As expected from Tantei-kun." KID said. "But, what would you do if the thief's reason for stealing is reasonable?"

"A thief is still a criminal, even if his reason for stealing is reasonable. Because, stealing and theft are unforgivable crimes." Conan simply replied.

Amazed by the boy's words, KID simply smirked and stole a kiss from the boy. Surprised, Conan quickly moved away when they broke apart.

"W-What the hell was that for?" Conan asked angrily but yet, surprisingly.

"Heh! You never change at all, Tantei-kun." KID said as he smirked. "Your words always turn me on."

"Shut up! How can my words turned a person on?"

"Just like now. Your words always turn me on, you know."

"Stop fooling around, you thief!"

KID was somewhat pissed. He suddenly pinned Conan down. His hat was blown by the wind and Conan was surprised when he saw KID's hairstyle. It resembles someone! Someone Conan knew!

"K-Kaito...nii chan?" Conan uttered.

KID smirked and stole three more kisses on the boy's forehead, nose and cheek.

"What are you talking about, Tantei-kun?" KID whispered to Conan's ear.

Conan was surprised when he heard the words. KID moved his head away from Conan's ear but he looked at the boy eye-to-eye.

"Who is that person, anyway?" KID asked.

"Y-You..." Conan simply replied. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Conan realized that KID is the person that rescued him, Kaito Kuroba. The boy's tears started to fell from his eyes. KID noticed this and simply wiped them away.

"Don't cry, Tantei-kun." KID said as he licked the boy's tears.

"S-Shut up...!" Conan uttered. "I can't believe it! S-So, you are...Kaito-nii chan?"

"Of course, I'm not."

"B-But...!"

"Listen, Tantei-kun. Do you always think that what you see is the truth?"

Conan became speechless. He just didn't know what to say.

"I'm...sorry." Conan said softly. KID heard these words and smiled. He leaned at Conan's face once more and kissed the teary-eyed boy.

After a short while, KID left using his hang glider, leaving Conan alone by himself. The cool wind blew once more and steps were heard from behind. Conan turned around and saw Inspector Nakamori with the police. The inspector approached Conan as the police investigate the rooftop.

"Where is KID?" the inspector asked.

"He escaped again." Conan said.

"Damn, that KID! That next time he'll appear, I'm really and seriously going to catch him! And, where's the jewel."

"Here. He returned it."

Conan handed the jewel to the inspector and the inspector kept it in his blazer's inner pocket.

"You weren't able to catch him?" the inspector asked Conan.

"No. " Conan replied.

Conan looked at the full moon and he smiled to himself.

_"I am really going to catch him for real. But, thanks to him, I was able to get back to my senses during that time...During that time, when I thought that he was that person..."_

* * *

**(S.O.S. We need more ideas! We're running out of it! And only two more days left! Please review and let us (me and Yagami) hear your opinion! Thank you.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow!)**


	6. Day Six

_**Day Six**_

* * *

**Old Man's Dictionary:**

**Ba'aro!: Conan/Shinichi's most common expression. Short term for 'Bakayaro!' which means, 'Stupid!/You fool!/You idiot!'**

* * *

Conan was at Beika's local park, sitting on the bench. He had his earphones in his ears, listening to the music. He kept listening to two songs: 'Order Made' (RADWIMPS) and 'Complication (Piano Ver.)' (Rookiez is Punk'd). He kept listening to those two songs. Sometimes, he might ended up crying in the end but, he always wipe those tears. Then, he remembered about the words KID told him the other day.

_"Do you always think that everything that you see is the truth?"_

"Sometimes, yes." he said to himself. "But, the evidences are strong enough to prove that you are Kaito-nii chan but...I don't know."

The boy sighed in depression. He looked at his iPod _(Oh, really? Conan already had an iPod? Just kidding.) _in his hand. He sighed once more. Then, a memory flashed in his mind.

_"Kaito...nii chan?"_

_"What are you talking about, Tantei-kun? Who is that person anyway?"_

_"Y-You..."  
_

That memory shattered when another one came.

_"I can't believe it! S-So, you are...Kaito-nii chan?"_

_"Of course, I'm not."_

_"B-But...!"_

_"Listen, Tantei-kun. Do you always think that what you see is the truth?"_

Conan rested his forehead on his hand. He is so confused. KID's hairstyle and voice, it matches that of Kaito Kuroba's. Conan gets even more confused. Then, he came up with an idea. He removed his earphones and kept it in his pocket and also his iPod. He quickly went home, predicting that Kaito must be there. As he reached for the door, he opened it and saw Kaito watching TV. Conan let out a sigh.

"Watching TV, eh?" Conan said calmly as he closed the door. He sat beside Kaito who was on the couch.

But, Kaito didn't reply. He sighed instead. Then, he looked at the boy.

"K-Kaito...nii chan?" Conan uttered. "W-What's wrong with you?"

"...Nothing at all, T-Conan-kun." Kaito said in a voice which is familiar to Conan. Conan was surprised when he heard this. His eyes narrowed and head-butted Kaito in the stomach. Kaito fell and landed on the couch's cushion while Conan held Kaito's hands. This surprised Kaito.

"Kaito-nii chan..." Conan said. "Answer me...Are you KID?"

"W-When will I be?" Kaito stammered. "C-Conan-kun, don't tell me you're suspecting me without proof."

"Ba'aro! Then, I shouldn't did this to you. First, your hair and voice matches his."

"Weak. Come on, maybe he's some kind of doppelganger."

"You have his card gun. I notice it during the Clover Patch game."

"Weak. A replica of his gun."

"Its ammo are cards. Here, I'll show you. If it is a replica, then, there'll be no cards as ammo but instead, a laser."

Conan got Kaito's card gun in the teenager's blazer's inner pocket. Conan shot it and a card KID's notice and hit the wall. It remained there and Conan and Kaito were surprised. Conan quickly jumped out of the couch and quickly dashed towards the wall. He quickly got the KID's noticed and read it:

_Tomorrow when the clock makes the reversed 'L' by night,  
I will steal the Sapphire Waves  
But, if my dear rival appears once more,  
I shall face him at the rooftop.  
_

_-Kaito KID_

"W-What the-!?" Conan exclaimed. Kaito quickly snatched the letter and Conan turned behind me. "Kaito...nii chan?"

"I had enough of you, Conan-kun!" Kaito exclaimed. "Yes, I am KID, alright! And that's the truth! Are you happy now?"

Kaito kept the letter in his pocket and the gun in his blazer's inner pocket. He stormed outside the room and slammed the door loudly.

Conan fell to his knees, motionless and speechless. Conan rested his forehead on his hand. He just can't believe it.

All the events happened fast. The string of events are finally connected. The train of thoughts were finally made. Then, there's one explanation to this: his savior turned out to be his enemy.

The boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He cried once more. He even remembered that day when Kaito made a promise to him.

_"I will always be there for you. I will never leave you. Like the way, your best friend leave...because of you."_

"What should I do...?" Conan thought to himself. "What should I do? Kaito-nii chan left me because of me...If only Hattori was here. No, I don't think, he'll be coming for me...I hurt his feelings...What should I do...?"

The boy sang softly his two favorite verses from the song, 'Order Made'.

_Wasuretai demo wasurenai  
Konna omoi wo nanto yobu no kai?  
Mune ga sawagashii demo natsukashii  
Konna omoi wo nanto yobu no kai?_

_"Nozomidoori subete ga  
Kanaerarete iru deshou?  
Dakara namida ni kureru  
Sono kao wo chanto misete yo  
Saa hokorashige ni misete yo"_

Then, Conan remembered the last two verses at KID's notice:

_But, if my dear rival appears once more,  
I shall face him at the rooftop._

"That's it!" Conan thought. He wiped away his tears and stood up. "I'm going to KID's heist. And, I think according to the newspaper, I think it is at the same hotel again, eh?"

Conan sighed and sat on the couch.

_"This is my chance to apologize. But, maybe it's too late. But, I won't know the answer unless I will go to that hotel."_

* * *

**(Me and Yagami are thanking CresecentMoonTenshi-san for her review and her idea. We appreciate you help.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow!)**


	7. Day Seven

_**Day Seven (Finale)**_

* * *

_9:05 p.m., Rooftop of Haiji Hotel_

Conan was able to corner Kaito KID once more. KID was holding a blue jewel, probably a sapphire.

"I know that's not the jewel you're not looking for, right?" Conan said in his deep voice.

KID snickered before answering.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" KID said as he tossed the jewel to Conan. Luckily, Conan was able to catch. "There, I'm returning it."

KID turned around and was about to jump but Conan stopped him.

"Wait!" the boy said.

The white thief looked behind. He was surprised when he see the boy's eyes. Conan eyes were determined and serious. KID smiled to himself.

"What is it, Tantei-kun?" KID asked the determined Conan.

"Remove your hat." Conan said. "And come here."

KID was surprised about Conan's words. Is Conan trying to seduce KID? Or there must be something that Conan want's to tell KID? Either way, KID decided to approach Conan and removed his hat. He sat on his feet and patted the boy's head.

"KID-no-Kaito-nii chan," Conan said.

"As I said, Tantei-kun-" KID said but Conan interrupted him.

"Please there's something I want to tell you."

KID became surprised. He removed his hand on the boy's head.

"KID," Conan said. He decided not to use the name, 'Kaito-nii chan' because KID might stop him. "I'm...sorry."

Silence occurred for a few seconds. The wind blew and the moon shone so brightly.

"W-What do you mean, Tantei-kun?" KID asked.

"I...doubted you for being Kaito-nii chan." Conan began. "But, I really want to know the truth so, I forced you to speak up. T-Then, when I realized that you were really Kaito-nii chan, you said, 'Yes, I am KID! And that's the truth! Are you happy?' then, you left."

Conan sighed before continuing.

"I realized what I've done. Of course, it hurts but, during that time, I think I worth that. Because, as I said to you, I hurt my friend's feelings and he left me. And then you promise me that you wouldn't leave me, even if the reason is me.

"I don't really know what to do. But, your words made me realized that everything that I see isn't always the truth. But, the point is, KID, I'm...sorry for being fool. I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me your secret. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings...I'm sorry, I...I...-"

Conan clenched his fists and cried. Of course, he regretted it. Conan regretted it. He believed that he was a fool when he forced Kaito to tell the truth.

KID was surprised about the boy's words. He listened to them attentively. But, he had never thought that the boy really regretted it. Conan regretted the whole thing. KID hugged the boy and whispered,

_"Nozomidoori subete ga  
Kanaerarete iru deshou?  
Dakara namida ni kureru  
Sono kao wo chanto misete yo  
Saa hokorashige ni misete yo_

_Uahh...Haa aahh..."_

KID moved away and he removed his monocle and hugged the boy once more. Conan, still teary-eyed, smiled to himself and hugged KID back. Then, KID whispered to Conan once more.

"I'm sorry, I was furious during that time, Conan-kun." KID said. "Also, I'm sorry that I didn't know, even once, that you regretted that moment when your friend left you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry for everything. And, I accept you apology, Conan-kun."

Conan was surprised from KID's words. When KID moved his face away, Conan smiled at him.

"I also accept your apology, KID." Conan said.

The two of them smiled at each other and kissed.

When the police arrived, KID already disappeared. And where's Conan? Where on earth do you think he is?

* * *

At the agency, a creak was heard near the couch.

"Nn...Oi, KID..." Conan said in a weak voice. "I-Is it alright to...do this here...?"

"Of course, it'll be alright." KID said. He leaned closer to the boy and kissed him.

Nn...

Suddenly, KID's hand slowly wandered around to the boy's body. It went down...And down...And down...And...

"Ngh!" Conan exclaimed. "W-Where the hell are you touching!?"

"You know it would hurt even more if I put it in." KID said. "But, you're body is too small anyway so I'm gonna..."

Rub...rub...rub...

Nn...! Nn...!

"But, I guess I _should _try putting it in." KID said.

Zip! Zip!

"I'm coming in..." KID said.

Thrust...thrust...

"Nn...! K-KID!" Conan uttered in a weak voice. "More...deeper, damn it!"

Thrust...thrust...

Nn...! Nn...!

KID kissed and licked the boy's body. Nn...! Nn...!

"Ne, Conan-kun."

"Hmm...?"

"Have you did this with your friend?"

"Of course not! Nn...! Nn...!"

_"I don't know if apologizing to Kaito-nii chan is the right decision but the point is...being touched by him like this is so...I don't even know how to describe it...But this is...not a dream..."_

Nn...!

"KID..." Conan said. "I love...you."

KID smiled by the boy's words and kissed the boy.

"I love you too, Conan-kun." KID said.

"Kaito-nii chan..."

"Conan-kun..."

Nn...nn...!

* * *

**(OK, I had enough of it! Luckily, I was able to get my senses back when I typed the last sentence. Damn you, Yagami! So, that's why you forced me to watch yaoi videos because you're brainwashing me during that time! AH! Damn it, damn it, damn it! You stupid little pal! How dare you to brainwash me! Also, I only prefer soft than hard, damn you!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. I'll be back for a minute. (gets a pillow and starts hitting Yagami))**


End file.
